


Mistakes

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: This was a mistake.He’d thought it was a good idea when Shirabu had first introduced it, when he had brought out the sleek purple vibrator and waved it in front of Goshiki’s face, hypnotic, and explained how it was connected to an app on his phone so he could change the settings in another room while Goshiki thrashed on the bed, desperate for release that wouldn’t come until Shirabu gave him the okay. And, at the time, it had been agreatidea because it left him a drooling mess, barely coherent when Shirabu returned and gave him what he’d been begging for. But now, seated in a classroom with thatdamn vibrator firmly situated up his ass, it wasn’t so good.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the group chat, Mits, Em, Al, and a few others for this one. Fuck you all ~~I love you~~

_ This was a mistake.  _ He’d thought it was a good idea when Shirabu had first introduced it, when he had brought out the sleek purple vibrator and waved it in front of Goshiki’s face, hypnotic, and explained how it was connected to an app on his phone so he could change the settings in another room while Goshiki thrashed on the bed, desperate for release that wouldn’t come until Shirabu gave him the okay. And, at the time, it had been a  _ great _ idea because it left him a drooling mess, barely coherent when Shirabu returned and gave him what he’d been begging for. But now, seated in a classroom with that  _ damn vibrator firmly situated up his ass,  _ it wasn’t so good. 

Goshiki’s hands clenched, the dull buzz just enough to tease him as he sat ramrod straight in his desk, eyes focused on the teacher, but the words flowing right through his head.  _ When will he change it next?  _ It had been going from a soft feeling he could just barely feel to the highest setting, so high that he was terrified that someone would hear, that the gasps smothered and turned into coughs and the flush wouldn’t give him away. 

Goshiki drew in a slow breath, ran his tongue along his teeth as he spun his pencil.  _ Just a little bit longer.  _ Just thirty minutes until class ended, and then he would have thirty more until practice started. Shirabu wouldn’t know if he found a secluded bathroom, because God knew he could work up to another orgasm painfully quickly. Even if Shirabu had told him not to cum until he said, it was  _ maddening,  _ and Goshiki was all too close to his limit. He bit his tongue, glanced outside. 

The vibrator twitched and Goshiki stiffened, back somehow straightening even further as the faint buzz rocketed up, straight to the highest setting. It took everything he had to not slam his face into his desk. As it was, he nearly bit off his tongue choking down a moan as the vibrator worked inside him, grinding right into his prostate and leaving him sweating harder than before, hands clenching frantically as he tried to drag his mind far, far,  _ far _ away from the almost painful ache in his pants, from how his boxers were practically soaked through from the  _ long _ day full of no relief, from how the vibrator left his spine feeling all sorts of liquid and hot, nerves crackling as he trembled. 

_ God, kill me now.  _

Something brushed his arm and Goshiki nearly leapt out of his seat, head snapping to the side to stare at his classmate. Well, classmates - far too many pairs of eyes were on him. And, worst of wall, was the teacher’s gaze, firmly locked onto him with one eyebrow raised in concern. “Goshiki, are you certain you’re feeling alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?” 

Goshiki opened his mouth, but all he managed was a weak smile before he slumped on his desk and buried his face into his arms, shaking his head. The teacher didn’t push it, and the class returned to normal, pens and pencils scratching on notebooks, papers rustling, quiet whispers flitting through the room. And, beneath it all, was the muted buzz of the vibrator as it worked all throughout him, the ridges working along his walls, leaving him breathless as he clutched his desk tighter. 

His only saving grace was that he was in the back corner of the room, and Goshiki peeked around at the students around him before he slowly started to rock his hips, grinding his rear into the seat. Like that, he could  _ just  _ manage to wiggle the bottom of the vibrator, and his teeth sank into his lip, cutting in harshly as he choked on sounds and dug his nails into his palms. He wanted to hiccup out a sob, wanted to crawl out, grab Shirabu, and be fucked against the bathroom wall, moaning and clutching at his boyfriend like there was nothing else to hold onto in the world as those nimble fingers worked their way along him, plunged into him and curled, stretching and prodding and stroking until he came all over their uniforms. 

Goshiki choked on a whimper, wheezed out a gasp, and glanced at his classmates to make sure none were watching him. They were too focused on the board, on the ticking clock. Goshiki nearly slid his hand down, nearly pressed into the front of his slacks, but he caught it at the last second and tangled it into his hair for a moment before coherence came back and his hand shot back to the desk.  _ Absolutely  _ no _ hair pulling. I’ll be so fucked if I do.  _

Goshiki trembled, couldn’t resist rocking his hips a little harder, and a quiet gasp rushed out as pleasure shot up his spine. He clenched, froze where he’d sagged on his desk, and then chanced a peek up after a moment. No one seemed to have heard.  _ Thank God. But I’m not going to last if Kencchi doesn’t stop this soon.  _ His hands flexed, harsh crescents cutting across his palms, and Goshiki drew in another slow, shuddering breath. His lips moved, forming silent prayers to  _ something _ to just give him a little more strength to get through the rest of the torture. And then, miraculously, the buzz settled back down, somewhere between, and Goshiki could  _ breathe,  _ sucking at the air as quietly as possible as he rubbed one sleeve down his face, mopping up the sweat and drool. His phone lit up in his lap and Goshiki spared a look around before he unlocked it, read the text.

**From Kencchi <3:** **  
** **Enjoying it?**

Goshiki bit back a moan, kept himself from thunking his head against the desk, and sighed heavily instead, closing his eyes as he focused on the pain in his hands, in his lip as he dug his nails and teeth in.  _ Ten minutes left. I can do it.  _

Right until Shirabu jacked the settings back up, no doubt smirking like a devil, but Goshiki could only curse him so much as he hunched in on himself, tremors working through his body as he desperately tried to hold still, to not rock or touch himself, because, with the amount of heat pulsing through him, if he didn’t cum in the next thirty seconds, he’d genuinely be shocked. He shook his head, bit his lip harder.  _ I’m  _ never _ letting him talk me into something like this ever again. Never.  _ Not at school anyways, where he was  _ so close _ to just shuddering into an orgasm, so close to whimpering into his desk and stroking himself to tip him over that edge that was so breathtakingly close. 

Movement all around made his head rise, and a sigh of relief whispered out as he watched the students around him pack him. He shoved his notebook and pencil into his bag, snatched his gym bag up and held it in front of him, and darted out of the room before anyone else was out of their seats. His legs were trembling, hands unsteady, the halls blurring in front of him as he staggered down as quickly as he could, the world swimming, gasps raking through his chest. 

He managed to make it to the boy’s restroom on the far end of the building, blessedly deserted, before he collapsed, legs giving out as he doubled over, forehead hovering over the floor, fingers digging into his sides. It was  _ so much,  _ radiating through him, leaving him gasping and rutting against the air, every touch and shift of fabric almost painful against his sensitive skin. Goshiki whimpered, one hand falling to the narrow space between his stomach and legs, creeping closer and closer to his zipper, to relief. 

The door swung open and Goshiki tensed, body locking up, but it eased a moment later when a familiar voice broke the quiet as the lock turned. “This doesn’t look like the locker room.” 

Goshiki managed to rise a little, blinking at Shirabu with tear-filled eyes as he reached out with one trembling hand. “P-please, Ken… Kenji… rou. I c-can’t-” 

Shirabu crouched in front of him, tangling their fingers together as he pulled his phone out, grinning darkly. “Yes, you can.” His finger flicked on his phone and the vibrator eased up, left Goshiki spinning in a haze of pleasure and overstimulation, tremors working through him as he clutched at Shirabu. He sniffled, one hand tightening on his thigh, and he shook his head. 

“Kencchi, let- let me cum,  _ please.  _ I’ll-” 

“Tsutomu.” 

He froze, eyes wide and glued to Shirabu’s face, carefully blank and steady, no hints of what he would do. But Goshiki already knew, and his hands clenched, a whimper already building. He ducked his head. “I-I won’t.” 

A hand settled into his hair, those calloused fingers dragging lightly through his hair as Shirabu leaned in, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Good boy.” His fingers tightened, gave a gentle tug, and Goshiki moaned, sinking down further into his legs as he quivered, cock leaping at the praise, at the little prickles of pain in his scalp. Shirabu laughed quietly, ruffled his hair once more, and rose. “Clean up a little bit. Make sure you’re on time to practice, Tsutomu. Our new star ace can’t afford to miss after all.” 

Goshiki stared after him, eyes wide and breaths ragged as he shook his head. “Son of a bitch…”  _ But I love him.  _

It took a few minutes to stagger to his feet and splash icy water on his face that took the edge of the heat coiled tight in his belly, ready to snap, and Shirabu must have taken pity on him because the vibrator settled back down to a dull buzz. Goshiki glanced in his boxers and cringed at the mess already there, but he had no spare pair, hadn’t anticipated the plans Shirabu would have him, and the trek back to the dorms in his current state would take too long. He cautiously dabbed at his thighs instead, swapped his uniform for his black shorts and purple shirt, and trudged to the gym, a little more steady, but still painfully aware of the buzz of the vibrator, still nestled snugly against his prostate.

Goshiki almost didn’t enter the gym, almost didn’t want to show his face, wanted to just go in and claim that he was sick and duck off to a bathroom to moan and cry all on his own. But he pushed his way in and found Shirabu already waiting on him, a cart of volleyballs beside him as he slowly stretched out his arm. He tossed a smile back at Goshiki and nodded his head to the bench. There, in his bag, Goshiki could just barely see the corner of Shirabu’s phone poking out of his towel. Goshiki swallowed hard and ran his hand down his face, cock giving a painful twitch as he shook his head. 

“You’re a demon,” he whispered. 

Shirabu’s smirk turned lethal and he turned. 

Goshiki shook his head and jogged forward, biting his tongue at how the movement rubbed  _ everything  _ together, a mess of sensitive skin and slick dampness that made him shudder. He stilled beside Shirabu, pressed close as he watched some of the other second years walk in, chattering and grinning. “Please don’t take it up during practice,” he whispered. 

“No guarantees,” Shirabu murmured back. He stretched up on his toes, brushed a kiss across Goshiki’s cheek, and practically skipped away to chat with the coach, leaving Goshiki staring after him, a confused mess of wanting more pleasure, wanting to crawl in a hole and die, and God knew what else.  _ Hopefully this will go quickly.  _

He ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the cluster of teammates that started to gather, the vibrations working up his spine, twisting with the coils of pleasure and threatening to leave him locking up. But he managed to make it, grinning as he waved to the other second years. “Hey guys! How are you all?” 

They turned, smiling, but one by one eyebrows rose as they all studied him. “Goshiki… are you feeling okay?” Nakamura asked as he reached out to touch Goshiki’s forehead. 

The teen ducked away, nodding frantically as he forced his smile wider. “Yeah, of course, I-” 

The intensity shot back up, the vibrator grinding harshly against his prostate, and Goshiki doubled over with a groan, clutching at his stomach as he hunched in on himself. His eyes clenched shut, heat pulsing through him as he quivered, teeth digging harshly into his lips. 

_ Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum.  _

Someone touched him and he shook his head, just barely managed to swallow down a moan as a fresh dribble of precum leaked into his underwear. And, just as suddenly as it had shot up, the vibrator eased back down, back to barely being present, and Goshiki managed to crack his eyes open, wheezing slightly. He glanced back, found Shirabu’s heavy, dark gaze on him, and he shuddered.  _ Fuck me.  _

He managed a weak smile to his teammates and slowly straightened up, hands curled over his stomach. “S-sorry, I think I-I might be sick… can you let coach know I’m going to the nurse’s office?” His teammates nodded frantically, and he dodged between them before they could offer to help him, to ensure he actually went to the nurse. 

He ducked out of the gym and staggered down the steps, feet wobbling and weak as he slowly made his way to the bathrooms that were surely deserted by now. Every few steps he could feel the vibrator creeping back up in intensity, torturous, and it left his mouth going slack, gasps spilling out. It was too easy to imagine Shirabu slowly, teasingly raising it, lowering it again by a fraction, and then pushing it even further up, a devious smirk tugging at his lips, all too aware of how much it would absolutely  _ wreck _ Goshiki. He shuddered, pushed his way into the bathroom with a dazed bubble of laughter. 

Thankfully, it was empty, and he shoved his way into a stall, nearly crumpling onto the toilet seat as he eased down. His hands clamped over his mouth, smothering down the sounds that could finally,  _ finally _ burn out as the vibrator reached its peak once more. This time, however, it didn’t go back down. It stayed there, jarring as it rubbed his insides, across his prostate, left his breathing labored as he sank forward and closed his eyes, desperately focusing on breathing and not the tightness in his stomach, the heat that was  _ everywhere,  _ how much every rustle of fabric felt like it would make him combust, how- 

“Tsutomu.” His eyes snapped open. There were shoes just visible beneath the bottom of the door, Shirabu’s practice sneakers. “Open up. The door is locked.” 

With trembling fingers, the teen reached forward and flicked the lock. It swung open a second later, Shirabu standing there, eyes dark and grinning, so beautiful that Goshiki was almost certain he couldn’t breathe. Fingers curled beneath his chin, tugged it up so they could hold one another’s gaze. Shirabu’s smile softened. “I almost thought you could make it through practice. Poor thing. You’re at your limit, aren’t you?” 

Goshiki whimpered quietly, frantically nodding as he leaned into the warm touch, desperate for something,  _ anything.  _ Shirabu’s fingers slid up, curled in his hair, wrenched his head back and left his throat exposed as Goshiki moaned, guttural and weak. “Ken-Kenji-” 

“Do you want to cum?” 

His throat bobbed as he nodded again, just once. Shirabu smiled and moved forward, one knee nudging Goshiki’s legs wider as he sank down onto Goshiki’s lap and straddled his waist. Those lithe fingers tightened in his hair, tugged a little harder, and Goshiki’s shoulders hitched. 

“Question is, could you cum untouched? I’m sure you could - you must be  _ so _ sensitive by now. But you’ve been such a good boy, Tsutomu. Such a good, filthy boy.” 

Goshiki sobbed and strained against the fingers in his hair, desperate to curl into Shirabu’s neck and rock up into him until release came. Already their hips were moving, Shirabu’s in painfully slow rocking motions, Goshiki’s twitching up to meet him. One hand skimmed down his arm, left his hairs prickling up as their fingers tangled together as he clutched Shirabu tight. “P-p-please, Kencchi, I-I need-” 

He broke off into a whimper, shaking his head, sweet pain prickling through his scalp, thudding with the pleasure that pulsed up through him, leaving him dizzy, everything spinning. It was hot, too hot, too- 

Lips pressed against his, rough, and a tongue slipped in, diving in and thrusting against his, mapping out the inside of his mouth, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue every time Shirabu pulled back enough before he crushed them together once more. Goshiki could only melt into it, weak, mouth falling slack, tears mixing with spit and drool as ragged breaths rushed across his face. All too soon Shirabu leaned back, smirking as he traced one finger along Goshiki’s cheek, the touch blistering on his skin. 

“Tsu-to-mu,” Shirabu purred, “You’re so good for me, taking this all day. So, so good, taking that vibrator so well, letting me tease you so much. You look so pretty, all flustered and red, ready to fall apart. Such a beautiful-” 

It was too much, all of it, and Goshiki’s eyes clenched shut as he doubled over, heat blistering through him as he came, shuddering and sobbing, garbled cries of Shirabu’s name spilling from his lips. His hips jerked up, rutting into what little of Shirabu he could reach, desperate for more, hungry for any sort of contact as he trembled, long-awaited relief and ecstasy pulsing through him, leaving him gasping and twitching as he sagged. 

But it didn’t stop. 

Shirabu’s hips still rocked, the bulge in his shorts painfully present, the endless grind of the vibrator still pressed against his prostate, and a sob bubbled out of Goshiki as he leaned forward buried his face into Shirabu’s neck. His boyfriend let him, fingers trailing through his hair before his hand dropped down as Shirabu shifted. The incessant rumble of the vibrator stopped altogether, and Goshiki blinked, dazed, as Shirabu shifted his own shorts, wrapping a hand around his cock. 

“Such a good boy, Tsutomu,” he breathed, breath shaking as he started to stroke himself, no patience to start slow. Goshiki watched, smiling dopily as Shirabu thumbed his slit, precum leaking out as he rocked a little harder into Goshiki. “It was so good, watching you get so flustered, hearing you beg. Do you think I can make you cum again after practice? You’d be so beautiful, crying and overstimulated and-” 

He broke off in a hiss, hand quickening as his breaths stuttered out. Shirabu leaned forward, dropped his forehead to Goshiki’s shoulder and grinned, teeth bared, as he shook his head. “So good…” 

Goshiki whimpered, wrapped his arms around Shirabu and held tight as he listened to those sweet praises fall from his lips, mixing with the slick sound of his hand until, after a long while, Shirabu shuddered and came into his hand with a breathy  _ “Tsutomu”  _ that left Goshiki biting his lip, willing away the fresh curls of heat. 

They sagged into one another instead, both breathing heavily, Shirabu’s clean hand trailing across Goshiki’s back in slow, methodical circles until their hearts and breathing evened out. They pulled apart and Shirabu peppered Goshiki’s face with a few kisses, grinning as he bumped their foreheads together. “We should do that again, yeah?” 

_ “No,”  _ Goshiki hissed, even as his heart leapt, excitement already thrumming through him at the thought of  _ again.  _

Shirabu merely laughed and kissed him once more before he slid off Goshiki’s lap and stood. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to the dorms. I’ll tell them we both got sick.” 

Goshiki merely nodded, still not quite sure of his words, especially with that warm smile on him. But he managed one of his own and rose on trembling legs, their hands slipping together as they slowly eased out of the stall to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
